To Love Ru: Fate of Darkness
by RagusinAnimeProductions
Summary: Rito believing that suicide is the best way to deal with his pain; Yami tries to stop him, but is it to late? I do not own the rights to To Love Ru.


Act 1 Growing Thoughts

The stillness in the air laid down upon Rito as he contemplated all the mistakes he had made since his first year in high school. How he had treated and embarrassed the girls at his school; how he demoralized them without thinking on how they had felt. Nearly every day he had caused these girls to suffer without him having to do much.

As these thoughts arose he knew no matter what he did he could never make things the way they once were, no matter how hard he tried, he could not give back what the girls had lost. Tears began to run down his face. After a moment Rito wiped the tears from his face, stood up and began walking toward the door in his room making sure it was locked.

Rito walked toward his desk and sat down staring out the window. Two birds were perched outside on the trees sitting close to each other. This brought a flood of memories into mind; he started to think their lives would be much better if he would just disappear. Not many people would notice much less care.

Slowly, thoughts of death began to enter his mind. He reassured himself that it was for the best and was the only thing he could do to make things right. Rito thought about this for some time and the more he thought the more death seemed like a welcoming friend.

He reached into the desk drawer and pulled out a sharp letter opener. Rito stared at if for some time, then decided on what he had thought would be best for everyone.

Act 2 Down the Dark Abyss

Rito lifted the sharp letter opener to his chest near his heart. His hands and body began to shake he began doubting whether or not he should go through with killing himself. He started to space out scared of the pain.

Loud banging on his door snapped him out of his hypnotic trance. He could hear a voice but Rito wasn't sure who it was, is it Mikan, it couldn't be maybe Haruna. He could hear more clearly now, it was Yami. Out of anyone to come here now it had to of been Yami.

Rito had hurt her more than anyone, and yet she's here. She's probably still angry and has every right to be. His hand began to steady. He thought back to all the good time he had, mainly with Yami.

She had understood him the most and knew it wasn't his entire fault. He just had horrible luck and timing with any girl he came into contact with. She however, couldn't understand how it could happen on nearly on a daily bases and began to get fed up with it.

He clutched the letter opener even harder now knowing that he would no longer see her smile anymore. However, he began to smile at the thought of the girls (especially Yami) living a happier life without him causing trouble.

Rito slowly began pushing the blade through his chest...

Act 3 Final Light

The door bust open and Yami stared in horror as she saw the blade fully enter his body. Rito slowly turned his head to her smiling and fell to the ground. Tears began to flow down her checks as she ran toward him.

"W-why did you do this?!" screamed Yami hovering over his body.

"Because I couldn't live with how I'd treated you and the others day after day," said Rito coughing up large quantities of blood.

"DUMBASS, you did nothing wrong we knew you didn't purposely do those things," cried Yami wrapping her arms around Rito.

"N-not that it means m-much now but I'm sorry even now I'm causing you trouble," Whispered Rito in a faint voice as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"You were never any trouble to begin with...I love you... this is all my fault", whimpered Yami grabbing his hand.

It's not... I love yo-

Rito's hand began to fall lifelessly to the ground and the color from his eyes began to fade. Yami's tears started to fall to Rito's body mixing with the blood on his shirt. The stillness of the air came back weighting heavier than before.

Yami pulled the blade from his chest and threw it across the floor staining the wall with blood. She laid next to Rito's lifeless body and started to cry wishing she could have prevented this, to have helped him but it was all too late for that now.

Nothing can be done.


End file.
